


No Matter What Weather

by Firebull



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Hope knows that he should really stop staring at Lightning.





	No Matter What Weather

They were making their way through the Sunleth Waterscape following their decision to run instead of going up against the Sanctum like Vanille and Sazh. Lightning held onto Serah's last words and if turning Cei'th meant honoring them, then that's what she'd do. Hope just lost his mother and he wouldn't wish that pain on anyone else.

But just because they decided not to fight didn't mean that Lightning didn't teach him how to fight. She taught him strategies and gave him gentle reminders whenever she thought necessary. Something that happened more often than not. But Hope didn't give up on learning, taking his time to watch Lightning during their fights as he supported her from the back line. Maybe a bit too much.

There was no other way than to describe her fighting style as beautiful. Her acrobatics were precise and deadly. The sunlight reflected off her gunblade and the raindrops danced with Odin's rose petals.

Lightning was currently the one in the lead, leaving him to watch out for any threats from behind. It also left him in a perfect position to admire the line of her shoulders and the strength in her arms that could lift even the heaviest of monsters into the air.

Hope felt his face heating up. He knew that he should stop staring, but he couldn't bring himself to turn away. 

"Are you okay, Hope?" Lightning asked, turning around to face him.

"Huh?"

"Your face is red."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Really." Hope wanted to face palm. As if she'd ever believe him when he talked like _that_.

Lightning stepped closer to him and covered his forehead with her hand. Hope could feel his face heating up even more.

She frowned. "You sure, you're okay?"

"Y-yeah, must be the constant change between sun and rain that's messing me up."

She didn't look convinced, yet she didn't question him further either. Her hand left his forehead as she looked around the area. "We're not that far now. Hold on a bit longer and you can rest all you want to."

Hope nodded, keeping his head low. 

"C'mon," Lightning said. She gave his shoulder a pat before she took the lead once more.

He buried his face in his hands as soon as her back was turned. He rubbed at it a few times, trying to force himself to focus. But as soon as he looked at her, he could feel all his efforts slipping away. He took a peak at his brand as he followed her. Hope didn't know how long it would take until time ran out, but he had the feeling it would feel like forever. 


End file.
